


Cuddling

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: shkinkmeme, Cuddling and Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes appears in the Watsons' bed in the middle of the night needing comfort. They oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [shkinkmeme](http://shkinkmeme.livejournal.com/) [prompt](http://shkinkmeme.livejournal.com/9516.html?thread=22705964&#t22705964): _Mary goes to bed, cuddling up with her husband. When she wakes up she sees Watson cuddling Holmes who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere._  
>  I had the movie characters in mind, but it can be read as canon-compatible, too.

Mary was reluctantly dragged from her exceedingly pleasant dream--no doubt inspired by the marital activities that had transpired with her husband before they both fell into an exhausted sleep--by murmuring voices. No, just one voice, she realized as she woke enough to recognize it was John speaking. But who was he talking to?

John's back was to her, so she lifted her head enough to peer over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of Holmes' unruly hair; John seemed to be whispering assurances to him. Mary rose up on one elbow and tried to discern Holmes' expression in the darkness, but his face was tucked against John's throat. "John? What's wrong?" she said quietly.

He looked up at her but didn't release the embrace around Holmes. "He's still wound up from a case and can't seem to relax," he said in the same soothing tone he had been using when she woke.

"How long has it been since the end of his case?" she asked curiously.

"Three days." John sounded sad, and she touched his shoulder in support. Holmes exhaled a shuddering sigh, but didn't speak.

"He's going to fall off if you keep him crowded at the edge of the bed like that," she scolded gently.

"This is where he crawled in, and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Can you get him into the middle now? There's plenty of room."

"I think so, if you pull back the covers for a moment."

She did, and he used his hold on Holmes to roll them both over. Mary settled the covers over the three of them. Holmes remained curled up against John, trembling slightly, so Mary stretched out along his back and started running her fingers through his hair. John slipped his hand up Holmes' back and tweaked her nipple; she flicked his ear then returned to stroking Holmes' head and occasionally pressed her lips to his neck for good measure.

After quite some time, Holmes shifted onto his back and looked toward her as if only then realizing she was there. She kissed his lips chastely and he sighed, his eyelids fluttering closed. She kept one hand upon his chest, gently massaging the way John was doing on Holmes' stomach.

By degrees the tension left his body until his breathing deepened and he was fast asleep. Mary exchanged a relieved look with John, and he laid his hand over hers. John fell asleep soon after, but Mary remained awake until the grey light of dawn seeped into the room, watching over them both.


End file.
